


Puppy Love

by redlizard_rambles



Series: Anthology of Thedas [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlizard_rambles/pseuds/redlizard_rambles
Summary: Prompt 3: Seeking shelter from a storm & “Are you cold?”
Series: Anthology of Thedas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620829
Kudos: 1





	Puppy Love

“Blasted Fade,” Livia cursed out loud. The rain that was merely an annoyance was now pouring in sheets and getting colder by the minute. Her companion whined in response but was otherwise quiet. 

He had been some time now, which was unlike him, but considering both were hungry, tired, worn out and separated from the rest of their group, it seemed only fair that he was quieter than usual. 

“Do you see that?” Livia called out. She pointed in the distance, a barn illuminated by the lightning in the darkening skies. 

She broke into a jog, as fast as she could move in her rain soaked armor and pack, her companion joining her. 

They rushed through freezing puddles, mud splashing up their legs soaking feet to the bone. 

Livia pushed through the door to the barn, finding it abandoned but sturdy and dry. 

She shook herself trying to shake off the chill and started stripping down and looking for a blanket or some wood. 

Finding some logs and hay, she quickly built a fire, her companion seemingly frozen in place. 

She opened her arms, “Are you cold?”

He rushed forth and pressed his body to hers and despite the smell, Livia pressed her face into his shoulders. 

Nothing could keep a girl and her dog apart. 


End file.
